dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrovian
Mrovians are a highly technological humanoid race native to the planet Mrov. Physiology Appearance Mrovians are humanoid aliens that are roughly seven to eight feet tall when fully grown. They have have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. They have no nose, mouth, or ears, and they communicate telepathically. Because of this, they breath, hear, and drink through their skin. Instead of consuming other organic matter like most animals do, Mrovians conduct photosynthesis. An infant Mrovian, however, possesses a small mouth-like opening in order to obtain nutrients for early growth by feeding off a milk-like substance from his/her mother. Mrovians also have hair-like stalks on the back of their heads. Female Mrovians tend to be smaller overall compared to male Mrovians, being slightly shorter in height and noticeably slimmer. A female Mrovian also has a pair of breasts much in the way humans do, in order to feed her young. There are two subspecies of Mrovian, which differ primarily in skin color. The older, original subspecies of Mrovian possesses green skin due to the fact that Mrov's parent star is yellow-white, very much like Earth's. The other subspecies, which arose on Mrovian colonies that possess small red suns, have black skin instead in order to absorb as much usable radiation from the dimmer stars as possible. Unless in battle or working within hazardous environments, Mrovians only wear clothing that would be like underwear to humans, because they need to expose as much skin as possible to optimize energy absorption from their sun. Aging, Lifespan, and Growth The average Mrovian life expectancy is around one thousand Earth years. Mrovians complete infancy after about two years of age, reach adulthood at about 100 years. Mrovians are not considered "middle-aged" until they reach 350 years of age, and are not considered "old" until they reach 600 years of age. Reproduction Mrovians reproduce the same way humans and saiyans do. The Mrovian menstrual cycle is twenty times as long as the humans’, preventing them from overpopulating. Power Level The power level of a typical Mrovian warrior ranges from 1000–1500, although when in powered armor, the said warrior can fight at the equivalent proficiency of someone with a power level that is 1500 units higher (so a Mrovian warrior with a power level of 1500 would fight at the proficiency of 3000). Some "anomalies" do exist among Mrovians; Supreme Admiral Salhior, for example, has a power level of just over 1 million. Due to his naturally immense strength, the powered armor does not benefit him other than to enable him to travel unhindered in the vacuum of space. Mrovian civilians with no combat experience, however, are drastically weaker, and often have power levels that range from 5 to 8. Society and Culture The Mrovian Republic is ruled by a body of thirty-six councilors simply known as the High Council. As a republic, all citizens vote for individuals to become a part of the High Council. Including Mrov itself, the Mrovian Republic extends to a total of seven worlds. Technology As an ancient intelligent species, the Mrovians have exceedingly advanced technology. As a Type II civilization on the Kardashev scale, the Mrovians are capable of harnessing energy greater than the entire output of the star that Mrov orbits. The Mrovians have achieved this by constructing billions of Kugelblitzes, which are subatomic-sized black holes formed from light, and then continuously harvesting the Hawking radiation the Kugelblitzes give off. Perhaps the most notable feature of Mrovian technology is the Mrovians' usage of teleportation. People and equipment can be transported across a planet in a mere instant, provided there is a "destination" conduit. Every ship, city, and military base possesses at least one of these conduits. This enables Mrovians to relocate anything in their possession at will, which can either reinforce military positions, save lives, or simply making their ways of living more convenient. Teleportation involving much further distances, such as between entirely different solar systems, consume far more resources. Therefore, each Mrovian colony aside from Mrov itself posseses only a single, massive portal to enable ships to traverse quickly between systems. Using their technology, Mrovians are also capable of creating separate "dimensions" in a similar manner to how . Unlike Cocotte's dimensions, these dimensions can only be created and sustained with solid foundations. However, anything within one of these dimensions are drastically weakened, preventing any possibility of escape. Therefore, Mrovians primarily use these dimensions as prisons. Mrovians also possess very advanced medical technology. Most notably, they can recreate perfect copies of lost body parts of patience. Military The Mrovian fighting force is primarily comprised of two branches: the Mrovian Navy and the Shieldmaidens. Mrovian Navy The Mrovian Navy is the primary body of the republic's military and includes the entire Mrovian fleet as well as hundreds of thousands of soldiers. Each warrior possesses his/her own fully-sealed suit of armor, which substantially boosts his/her fighting capabilities (with a few exceptions). The entire fleet of the Mrovian Navy consists of over three hundred warships. Each ship possesses substantially more firepower and stronger energy shielding than the typical individual Mrovian soldier in combat armor. Ranks The Mrovian Navy follows a relatively simple ranking system, and as a general rule, higher-ranking warriors often achieve their ranks through experience and proof of leadership qualities. Below is the list of ranks within the Mrovian Navy. *'Warrior' – The most basic Mrovian soldier; wears standard naval combat armor colored gold trimmed with blue *'Elite Vanguard' – A warrior who has proven him/herself to be among the best fighters but does not quite possess the leadership qualities required for higher ranks; wears standard naval combat armor, but with color of choice **'Known members:' Cuber, Chaiva *'Lieutenant' – Officer who is in command of dozens of infantry; wears standard naval combat armor colored silver trimmed with black *'Captain' – Officer who is in command of a warship; wears ornamental naval combat armor colored gold trimmed with blue *'Admiral' – Officer who is in command of a planetary fleet; wears ornamental naval combat armor colored gold trimmed with white *'Supreme Admiral' – The commander-in-chief of the entire Mrovian Navy; wears ornamental naval combat armor colored white trimmed with gold **'Known members:' Salhior Procedures With the protection of the Mrovian republic as its primary objective, the Mrovian Navy has certain procedures it must follow to ensure the safety of its people. One directive is enacted whenever an outer Mrovian colony is attacked by an extraterrestrial invading force. As all inter-system portals are connected to Mrov itself, the Mrovian warriors of an attacked colony must deactivate the inter-system portal to prevent the invaders from discovering the location of the Mrovian homeworld. Should the warriors of the attacked colony deem it necessary, they may also destroy the inter-system portal of the colony in question. Another directive, officially named Sterilization Protocol, is executed by using the navy’s ships to destroy entire planets in a last-ditch effort to eliminate a very dangerous enemy. Should the High Council deem it necessary, however, an Antimatter Bomb, the most powerful weapon ever to be constructed by Mrovians, may be used should the threat be deemed great enough. Shieldmaidens , the Captain of the Shieldmaidens as of 780 Age]]The Shieldmaidens, as the name implies, consist solely of female warriors who serve as guards of important locations situated specifically on Mrov itself, and are headed by the Captain of the Shieldmaidens. The Shieldmaidens were established to honor the sacrifice made by the hero Gykul, who gave her life to save the Mrovians from extinction at the conclusion of the the Ravenous War. Each Shieldmaiden wears armor specific to her position, which differs from the one worn by naval warriors. The Captain of the Shieldmaidens wears armor in the likeness of Gykul’s, and is trained to wield the glaive and shield that were originally used by Gykul herself, both of which are made of . History Origins Mrovians were the first successful intelligent species to evolve on Mrov, and have existed for 76 million years. In the earlier years of their existence, Mrovians lived in separate tribes that occasionally warred against each other, and were in more of a stone age, utilizing fairly primitive tools and weapons. The Ravenous War About 75 million years before Age, creatures known as the Ravenous began attacking Mrovian homes. During the war, the Mrovians had recently entered an Iron Age and were still divided into separate nations. Soon after recognizing a common threat, the Mrovians began uniting to defend their species. Possessing little experience in cooperating as a single large force, the Mrovians ultimately lost many villages and cities, until only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha. Aware of the state of their enemies, all of the Ravenous attacked Asursha, which was not as well-defended as Aegklar, intending to overpower each population center individually. The civilians within Asursha ignited a beacon to alert the other haven that they were under attack, while the warriors remained at the perimeter, hopelessly outnumbered. While the reinforcements left Aegklar to assist their allies, the defenders of Asursha inevitably fell until only the leader, Gykul, remained. Instead of entering Asursha, the Ravenous were drawn to the lone female warrior, who began slaughtering them by the dozens. After slaying hundreds of her enemies, Gykul too, was eventually consumed by the overwhelming numbers. However, just before the remaining Ravenous could enter the Mrovian haven, the reinforcements from Aeglkar arrived in time to defend Asursha. As Gykul had singlehandedly slain over half of the entire Ravenous army, the warriors from Aeglkar were able to finish off the rest of the attackers. Gykul was ultimately hailed as the hero of Mrov. Years after the war, the Shieldmaidens, female Mrovians appointed to guard important Mrovian locations, were established, in order to honor Gykul’s sacrifice. Aeon of Expansion Over millions of years, Mrovians would develop highly-advanced technology. Below is a brief timeline of technological milestones the Mrovians had achieved. *'3000 years after the Ravenous War' – Mrovians begin colonizing their first extrasolar planet, Kassaj, that resides 4 light-years away from Mrov. *'5000 years after the Ravenous War' – Mrovians construct a partial Dyson swarm, a collection of billions of solar-collecting satellites that orbit within close proximity of the parent star, after destroying the smallest planet in their solar system and using its debris as material. *'6000 years after the Ravenous War' – Mrovians begin constructing Kugelblitzes, which are subatomic-particle-sized black holes formed from extremely concentrated light. Kugelblitzes become the primary source of energy for the Mrovian technology. *'74 million years Before Age' – **Mrovians develop warp drives for their space ships in order to travel long distances at much faster than the speed of light. **The Lance of Mrov is completed. *'73 million years Before Age' – Mrovians master teleportation technology. Mrovian-Nitro Empire War Notable Individuals *Quoeyg *Salhior *Aysuida *Fadjist *Jimdaj *Gykul Trivia *The planet Mrov and the Mrovians are named by Hyper Zergling mashing the keyboard and then making adjustments to make the resulting name pronounceable. Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Species